


Red.

by StarkMarvel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkMarvel/pseuds/StarkMarvel
Summary: He named me Red, he said he looked good on me...





	Red.

Hey, this is a little author's note so you can get a little information on this story.

So yes this is a Negan X Reader 

you are Rick Grimes daughter, Luca Grimes

I PROMISE there will be no spoilers and I will make sure of it so everyone can read this, but please don't comment if things are 'unrealistic' and 'unlikely'.

and for the moment, that's all! 

have fun and I hope you guys enjoy 

 

ADRI-KUN


End file.
